Kaji Zumo Genin Examination
Inuzuka Kiroku: -Kiro would dangle his feet off the bridge of the trainning ground, he pulled a scroll out of his robe and read it Kaji Zumo would be the student he was examining today. He put the scroll back in his robe and looked down at the water passing beneath him as he waited for the student to show up. Bruce was laying down next to him sniffing the air. He didnt like to be kept waiting so he would hope for the best from this student.- Kaji Zumo: -zumo would be walking around in the early morning because he woke up early and was bored so he took a walk before his exam. He wouldbe dressed in his usual wear of red ninja shoes, ninja pants, fish netting under his vest, a lack mask covering his mouth, ninja gloves, and a hat. He also brought his ninja tools with him and extra ones in case he needed them for his exam. When the sun started to rise he walked silently to the training grounds where he was instructed to go for his acadamy exam. He walked down and into the cave and to infront of a the only ninja there he guessed was a jounin and the one giving him his exam; and went and stood in front of him and waited for him to speak.- Inuzuka Kiroku: -Kiroku looked back at the genin as he smelled him come in and waited for him to come up behind him. As he started to come closer he stood and turned. Once the student was in front of him he introduced himself and his companion.- My name is Kiroku Inuzuka and i will be your jounin for this exam. You will be tested on your knowledge of the academy, As a future shinobi of Sunagakure i expect nothing less than perfection. - As he talked he walked off around the boy as Bruce followed him, as he put about 50 meters of distance between himself and the student he quickly drew a kunai from his robe, He tossed it at the boys upper arm. Hoping the student would demonstrate his subsitution technique, if he did not react quickly enough the kunai would tear the muscles in his shoulder for certain.- Kaji Zumo: -zumo made the hand seals -ram>boar>ox>dog>snake- "subsitution jutsu" and replaced where he was with a log and appeared 5 feet off to the side of where it was; because zumo was not expecting him to suddenly turn and throw a kunai at him and he didnt have time to do anything else.- Inuzuka Kiroku: - As the kunai struck the log kiro walked over to it pulling out the kunai, the kunai had stuck in deep so he pulled the log up with it. He pushed the log off with his free hand and put the kunai back in his robe.- Im glad to see you can think on your feet. A good quality for a shinobi to have is to expect the un-expected.- He raised his hand up to his hair and ran his hand through it looking over at the rushing water, then back to the student.- Next i want you to perform a clone justu. and afterwords i want you to tell me what the difference is between the clone you have made..-Moves his hands to form a clone seal and uses shadow clone jutsu to spawn a copy of himself next to him.- and the one i have just created.- sits by waiting to hear the boys response- Kaji Zumo: -zumo nods at him then quickly makes the hand seals -ram>snake>tiger- "clone jutsu" and make a perfect clone of him looking exactly the same. he then looks at kiroku and says "the difference between my clone and urs is that yours can take and give damage and use jutsu's and everything a ninja can but mine can not, it is simply for scouting or tricking an enemy"- Inuzuka Kiroku: - He rubs his chin in response to the students response and then drops his hand to his side normally- Thats correct but can u tell me the difference in how they affect the enviroment around them and the space they are in. - He stood by again waiting for the students response- Kaji Zumo: -yes, my clone doesnt have a shadow or affect the area around at all, and if it comes in contact with anything it dissapates. Yours is an exact copy of yourself and has all the same uses and abilitys"- Inuzuka Kiroku: Just the answer i was looking for zumo. Now onto the next portion of your examination Transformation technique. As a shinobi you will utilize this skill more than u realize. Now I want you to make an exact copy of myself using this technique. - He moved around infront of the boy and waited for him to perform his technique.- Kaji Zumo: -zumo nods then quickly forms the hand seals -dog>boar>ram- "transformation jutsu" and makes himself transform into an exact copy of kiroku, with a black and red robe, a red mohawk hair, sand headband around his neck, weapon on his back, red and black ninja gloves, black ninja pants, and black ninja shoes and a necklace- Inuzuka Kiroku: - Kiro walks around after the smoke settled and examined the tranformation jutsu the boy performed. He reached out and felt the fabrice of the robe, Not there but good enough for now he thought. He walked back around in front of him and began to speak- Ok good zumo i like what i see. When your ready for the next portion dissipate the transformation and come over by me. - He would reach into his robe once again this time pulling out a rope that was curled into loops and waited for the boy- Kaji Zumo: -zumo released the jutsu, then flicked his fingers up and catches a small senbon in his mouth unnoticed by kiroku and then walked over to him and waited- Inuzuka Kiroku: - Once the boy had reached him he unwound the rope and began to tightly wrap it around the boy making sure not to make it to tight as if he did it normally it would suffocate the small student. He tied it all off with a guilotine knot that sat snugly at his lower back. He then set the boy on the ground and walked away- This one should be obvious. Escape by any meens necessary. If u cannot escape u will fail this portion of the exam. Kaji Zumo: -he smerks at kiroku, then bulges his muscles a lot till they are putting constent and a lot of strain on the rope and he feels it giving a little then turns to the side, and spits his senbon at the rope right next to his bisep and tightens his arm and moves it upwards at the same moment and feels the rope ripe and then he stands up and lets it slide down and off his body, then steps to the side of it and looks at kiroku- Inuzuka Kiroku: -Kiroku watched the boy stand up and then walked over and picked up the rope and threw it in the stream running next to them.- Nice work with the senbon Zumo but remember if your getting tied up the person who ties you up out in the real world will probably have searched you for anything. Now your almost done with your exam and only have this final portion left. Dont let me down now. - Bruce would let out a howl as blood seemed to run down the walls of the cave and the stream turned red and boiled. The ground seemed to become sticky as the boy was standing in blood. Kiroku hoped the boy would recognize the genjutsu and get himself out of it correctly.- Kaji Zumo: -zumo looked around and smerked as he know the dog wasnt able to use a jutsu such as this and then he concintrated on shutting off all his chakra and then realeased it all at once in a big burst and put his hand together and said "release", and appeared back looking at kiroku and bruce with no blood covering the entire cave- Inuzuka Kiroku: - Kiroku grinned at him after he had freed himself from the genjutsu.- Hope you had fun with that one. Bruce loves watching what happens to people under the effects of genjutsu. Good work either way. - He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Sunagakure headband and held it out in front of him .- This is yours you deserve it. - He said as he congratulate him- Kaji Zumo: -he took the head band and said thank you, then wrapped it around his neck and bowed to kiroku- Inuzuka Kiroku: - He bowed back to him and gave him a thumbs up.- Now go home and get some rest and be preparred to start your trainning with your team leader. This is where the fun really begins. Kaji Zumo: -heh ya:), cya, then zumo walked silently up and out of the cave, then dissappeared- Inuzuka Kiroku: -As zumo dissapeared kiro found himself back at the bridge sitting over the water. He laid down on the bridge and caught up on some sleep he had long missed wondering what the next few days would bring him.-